More than brothers?
by Issyrose888
Summary: This is my first fanfiction ever please be kind! it is durincest so if you do not like durincest i suggest you do not read this


TO BAG END

Kili woke one morning just in time to see the sun rising over the distant hills, he thought that it was so peaceful that he should wake his brother up to see it as well. Kili stood up and streched and started to walk over to where his brother had fallen asleep the night before to find him laying completely naked face up, Kili stopped for a moment and examined his brother from his face to his belly the down to his feet. he had a strange feeling of liking what he saw but he knew that he could ne'er tell his brother that, so he grabbed a coat to cover his brother up and then said quietly "fili, fili wake up the sun rise is so peaceful I want you to see"

But his brother made no sign of hearing him and continued to sleep, "fili wake up!" yelled Kili, and all the response he got was his brother rolling over which showed off his butt 'my brother has an amazing arse' Kili thought to him self as he walked back around to the front of his brother. Kili bent down and kissed his brother on the forehead and swept fili hair out of hi face then whispered to him "fili it's time to wake up we have a big day ahead of us" . fili still made not sign of hearing his brother, so Kili gave up. they had set up their camp right next to a river and Kili decided to have a swim, he took all of his clothing off to reveal his naked body,but what he had not noticed was that fili had woken up the second he had dropped his pants and started walking for the river. fili was surprised of what he had seen as soon as he had woken up bit decided to join his brother, he got up and walked swiftly for the river to make sure he could get in before his brother turned around. they had both reached the river and where both about knee deep when Kili quickly turned around to see his brothers naked body once agian, he could not help but let his eyes linger over his brothers perfect physic he stopped when he was fili openly staring at his penis,

"you like what you see?" Kili said jokingly

"maybe" fili blushed a little

" your so cute when you blush fili"

Kili started to walk through the water to his brother, fili giggled like a child when kili got to him and hushed his messy braid away from his face.

"I need to rebraid your hair" Kili whispered "you always do like it when your braids aren't messy"

Kili kissed his brothers neck and fili let out a low moan, and slowly kissed him from neck to cheek then from cheek to lips. Kili kissed fili gently but fili pulled back.

"are you sure you want to do this" fili said quietly

"do you want to fili?" Kili whispered in his brothers ear

"yes…" Fili said shyly

"then let it happen" Kili said

Fili kissed his brother hard and put one hand on his brothers hip and the other on his arm, kili enjoyed the way his brothers hands felt on his body and wrapped his arms around fili's neck and pulled him closer. They both loved the closeness of each other the way their skin felt agains eachother. Their kisses got wilder fili pushed his tongue into his brothers mouth which sent him wild, kili put his tong e into his brothers mouth in return they both were very aroused by this. Kili was already stiff and fili felt it on his leg and stroked his length, kili shuddered and moaned loudly for his brother to hear, they slowly started walking back up to their camp site hardly ever stopping kissing with Kili walking backwards and relying on his brother to make sure he didn't fall. They got back to fili's blanket and Kili lied down with fili on top of him their kissing got even wilder.

"your excellent at this" Kili broke their kiss to whisper to his brother

"as are you brother" fili returned the compliment

Fili started to kiss Kili moving down his body slowly and stopping at his nipple to tickle it with is tongue, he kissed down everyone one his brothers abs and around his belly button finally arriving at the destination he'd been trying to get to. He pit one hand on the bottom of Kilis penis and slowly licked it whole length before slightly putting the tip in his mouth teasing his brother, Kili let out a loud and deep moan.

"Keep going don't stop" he begged

Fili looked up and smiled at his brother than began to put it back in his mouth at first moving slowly and the faster and faster, "I'm….I..I'm about to come" Kili yelled a little too loud he let out the biggest moan yet gasping and trying to catch his breath, fili spat what had been deposited into his mouth a few feet away and lay next to his brother kissing him on the neck.

"just wait for me to catch my breath and it will be your turn" Kili said between breaths

"how about something a little more interesting" fili whispered into Kilis neck

"like what?"

"you know" fili winked at his brother

"ohhhhhhhh okay" Kili giggled like a child

And they began kissing again kili begged to feel his brother tight against his penis, the feeling of being inside of his brother was one thing he very much wanted, he yearned for it. Fili stood and placed one leg in either side of his brothers hips and slowly lowered him self on to Kilis penis both of them letting out low moans, once fili was all the way down his brothers length he moved back up letting another moan escape his lips.

"kee….keep going" Kili manage to get out between moans of pleasure

Fili want to satisfy his brother did as he was told and started moving faster up and down on his brother stopping every few seconds to grind his hips against his brothers. Kili could see that fili was not getting enough out of this as he was, he reached for filis penis and started giving him a hand job, fili moaned Kili could tell he was close to finishing a few more strokes of his penis and he would be done. As he had expected fili had comed after a few more strokes from his brother, but that didn't stop him from moving up and down on his brother.

"Fili I'm…I'm nearly there, fuck your so good" Kili only just got out before he had a wave of an orgasm wash over got off his younger brother and lied down next to him pulling the blanket over each of them and turned to kiss Kili, softly Kili returned the kiss.

"Fili we must never speak of this" Kili broke the kiss to whisper

"Agreed…"


End file.
